Titanic Story
by shipsank1912
Summary: The Titanic Story Starting Before Hitting the iceberg.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter

1

One cold April night in 1912 the largest moving object ever made by man sank only four days into her maiden voyage taking almost half of her passengers and crew to the bottom of the north Atlantic.

On board the ship were the most famous and rich people in the world and some of the poorest people in the world. All seemed to go well on the first voyage but all of that was about to change. Around 11pm the ship struck a huge iceberg opening up the forward six compartments more than the ship could withstand. The designer of the ship Thomas Andrews informed the captain E.J Smith after inspecting the damage that the ship could not stay afloat than a little more than two hours. Some of the passengers that were awake at the time of the collusion and felt a bump and then they felt the engines of the ship stop. So some of the wealthy passengers asked their Stuarts to see what had happened and why the ship stopped in the middle of the Atlantic.

While the rich passengers didn't think that there was much to worry about at the bottom of the ship in steerage people were packing their belongings and making their way to upper decks only to be stopped in their tracks by the locked iron gate witch the crew closed to wait for the first class passengers to board the boats and lower them.


	2. Chapter 2

In the upper decks the first class passengers started to board the lifeboats. The band started to play ragtime music to keep the passengers calm and try not to panic them.

"I am not getting into these boats we will be back by breakfast" One passenger whispered to her friend.

The captain was in shock and a lot of the crew thought he was having a breakdown because he was just informed by one of the wireless boys that the carpathia was over 4 hours away and the titanic would be sitting on the ocean floor by then.

The lifeboats were being lowered quickly now because the passengers were becoming aware of the danger and that the ship was really going to sink. But some passengers thought even with the ship going even lower in the water that there was some safety feature was going to click into place and that the ship would magically stay afloat even though the bow now was completely submerged and now the forward 1st cabins were beginning to sink.

"I told you there was something to be worried about cant believe that that dream I had before sailing on this ship was true" A little girl from 2nd class said to her mother.

The night before the sailing the girl had a dream that something bad really bad was going to happen to the ship and she asked to her mother if they could get another ship to America but her mother wasn't having any of it and she dragged the girl onto the titanic even though she could see the fear in the girl's eyes.

Luckily for the mother and the daughter they got thrown into the lifeboat before it was lowered the mother could not believe what she was seeing the titanic sinking before her eyes and if she had just listened to her daughter. They had lost everything clothes,money,jewellery everything.

A few moments later...

The water came over the deck and the ship was ready for its final plunge. Suddenly the ship's lights were going on and off and then the forward expansion joint failed and opened up and then that caused the forward funnel to fall and crushing many people when it fell and washed people from the overturned boat with it wave.

Then a wave came towards the ship it was like a wave you could surf on the wave came and smashed the grand staircase's dome and killing many people. The wave came into the staircase so quickly and with so much force that it pushed the staircase up causing it to lift up and float in the sea.

As the ship was rising and rising the lights finally went off and there was a cracking sound and then the back of the ship settled almost level and some of the people on the poop deck and in the lifeboats thought that the ship was going to float on its own but after a few minutes the stern rose again and went almost vertically in the air before finally sinking to the bottom of the cold dark North Atlantic.

And at 2.20 am the titanic was gone.


End file.
